


Neve traiçoeira

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: A neve era cruel, traiçoeira. Era fácil acreditar que se estava pisando em chão sólido, só para a neve falha debaixo e engolir o tolo que pensou que era seguro pisar nela.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 3





	Neve traiçoeira

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Treacherous snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825040) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A neve era cruel, traiçoeira. Era fácil acreditar que se estava pisando em chão sólido, só para a neve falha debaixo e engolir o tolo que pensou que era seguro pisar nela.

Legolas não tinha esse problema, mas Gimli era orgulhoso demais para admitir que não conseguir manter o ritmo, sua passagem de aliados relutantes para amigos para amantes não fez nada para aliviar sua natureza competitiva, então eles seguiram caminhando pela neve.

Até que a neve fez como a neve é conhecida por fazer e falhou sob os pés de Gimli.

Ele caiu montanha abaixo mais rápido do que qualquer um poderia reagir, e então desapareceu no chão.

Ele caiu na rocha sólida, e sentiu uma dor latejante no seu tornozelo, que ele bateu na entrada superior da caverna. Ele se sentou, e estava encarando seus arredores quando viu a cabeça de Legolas surgir pelo mesmo buraco que ele caiu.

“Cuidado, a rocha não é firme,” ele avisou. A última coisa que precisavam era que ambos se machucassem.

Legolas pulou graciosamente pelo buraco, pousando como se não pesasse nada.

“Você está ferido?” ele perguntou, preocupado, se ajoelhando ao lado de Gimli para o inspecionar.

Gimli tomou uma das mãos de Legolas para parar sua busca frenética. “Meu tornozelo, mas acho que ainda posso caminhar. Temos que nos mover.”

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça. “A tempestade está quase sobre nós, seria mais seguro buscar abrigo.”

Gimli queria argumentar que ainda podia caminhar tão rápido quanto antes, mas sabia que provavelmente não era verdade. Depois de alguns dias de descanso talvez, mas agora teria sorte de caminhar na metade de seu passo normal.

Ele olhou ao redor novamente. À esquerda de onde caiu, o teto da caverna era frágil, mas um pouco para a direita era estável, e ele podia perceber que tinha uma saída umas duas milhas naquela direção. Seria seguro para ficarem ali até a tempestade passar. Então falou isso para Legolas.

“Nós precisamos nos mover para onde o teto é mais estável antes da tempestade começar, essa porção da caverna pode desabar.”

Por um momento, Legolas só o encarou com carinho, como costumava fazer quando Gimli fazia algo em que era particularmente proficiente. Gimli tinha admitir que fazia o mesmo quando não estavam no meio de uma batalha.

Legolas se levantou, e ofereceu uma mão para Gimli. Gimli hesitou por um momento antes de a pegar, pesando seu orgulho contra a chance de que seu tornozelo poderia ainda não sustentar. Ao menos Legolas teve a decência de fingir que não podia ver que Gimli estava mancando um pouco.

“Isso deve ser longe o bastante,” Gimli disse.

Legolas o ajudou a se sentar, e eles começaram a montar acampamento o melhor que podiam. A caverna não era ventilada o bastante para uma fogueira, e apesar de oferecer alguma proteção, ainda era fria.

“Quero ver seu tornozelo,” Legolas disse, quando tinham arrumado os cobertores.

“Está tudo bem,” Gimli disse, enquanto esticava a perna na direção de Legolas. “Vou estar bem de manhã.”

Legolas não aceitou a palavra dele, e ainda assim insistiu em inspecionar o ferimento. “Vamos precisar acampar aqui perto amanhã, você deve descansar por alguns dias.”

“Você não tem que se preocupar, nós anões somos resistentes.”

Legolas sorriu, apesar de não parecer convencido, então ele veio se deitar ao lado de Gimli.

“Está frio,” ele disse, de forma nada sutil.

Gimli o envolveu com seus braços, o puxando para mais perto. “Vou ter que te manter aquecido então.”


End file.
